Electromagnetism
Electromagnetism is one of Cole's primary abilities, a sub-power of electrokinesis. About Electromagnetism uses electricity to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects onto several of his actions. Cole gains this ability as a by-product of his core ability of electrokinesis. Cole's powers Attack powers Attacks that involve electromagnetism includes: *'Electromagnetic Shockwave': Cole is able to launch a powerful shockwave onto a target. The shockwave is able to deflect several objects like cars and grenades in a different direction, which Cole can use for defensive and offensive measures. Certain upgrades allow Cole to propel individuals into the air for a prolonged time, while others give Cole's shockwave the ability to create static discharges that bounce off of individuals and nearby conductors. *'Shock Grenades': Cole is able to trap a collected amount of electrical energy through the use of a magnetic field. Cole then uses this as an attack, throwing it onto a nearby individual. After a set amount of time, the magnetic field collapses, allowing the collected energy to explode, similar to a modern-day grenade. Several upgrades allow Cole to disperse numerous grenades in one throw, while others allow Cole to restrain the individuals affected by a grenade's blast. *'Megawatt Hammer': Cole is able to trap a massive amount of electrical energy with the use of his electromagnetism, similar to his grenade. Cole is then able to fire a powerful orb of energy onto a target, instantly exploding upon contact. Certain upgrades allow Cole to fire a single orb with smaller ones that consecutively follow, while others allow Cole to redirect the direction of the orb when fired in a different direction. *'Gigawatt Blades': Cole is able to contain a certain amount of electrical energy wrapped around his arms through the use of an electromagnetic field, forming a sort of "electrical blade." Cole is then able to perform melee combat with them, though the blades collapse after prolonged use. Upgrades increase the maximum damage of the blades. Miscellaneous powers Cole is also able to perform other actions through the use of electromagnetism: *'Induction Grind': Cole is able to grind along metal wires and train railings with the use of electromagnetism, also allowing him to travel faster and smoother through its use. Cole is only able to perform this action when electricity is present in the material. An upgrade allows Cole to perform an Electric Drain while grinding. *'Static Thrusters': Using static electricity and electromagnetic energy, Cole is able to glide in the air for a prolonged time, which allows him to slowly descend to the ground when free-falling. There are no available upgrades for this power. *'Polarity Wall': Producing an electromagnetic field through the palm of his hand, Cole is able to defend himself from harm with the use of this shield-like power. Cole is able to alternate the shield between both of his hands, so he is able to defend himself from all sides. Upgrades allow Cole to enlarge the shield, and also allow him to absorb bullet fire and reuse it as energy. *'Kinetic Pulse': Cole is able to surge electromagnetic force, allowing Cole to levitate objects. Cole may throw the object at a selected target. *'Arc Restraint': Using both electromagnetism and electrokinesis, Cole is able to restrain an individual's four limbs, rendering him/her immobile. *'Radar Pulse': This ability uses an electromagnetic pulse, allowing Cole to locate things like enemies, electrical sources, blast shards and dead drops. See also *Electrokinesis Category:Abilities Category:Electrokinesis Category:Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Energy Category:Electromagnetism Category:Powers in Infamous Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Evil Powers